


Across the stars

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Postbellum [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Wedding, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Leia sat across from him, and Han was glad for the distraction.  “Hey, sweetheart.”  He glanced at her datapad.  “What’s up?”Leia showed him her work schedule, and his eyes narrowed at the empty week coming up in a few days.Han’s gaze slid up to hers, and Leia said, “let’s do this, flyboy.”





	Across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something cute for everyone to read to mark the halfway point in this series.
> 
> The title was taken from Anakin and Padme’s love theme.

“Okay, Luke,” Doctor Aphra said, “it’s time to walk outta here.”

Luke smiled as he tossed his legs over the bed, placing his palms flat against the sheets for leverage.

For weeks, he had been confined to the medbay after being shot through the stomach by a bounty hunter. Doctor Aphra was the reason he didn’t bleed out in the Tatooine desert and made it to base intact.

Now, it was time to finally leave, and only be placed on observation. Aphra had stitched up Luke’s stomach and lower back. She told him to check in the following week to remove the stitches.

Luke pushed himself forward on the bed, his socked feet touching the tile. He used both hands to slowly bring his body upright, and clasped Aphra’s shoulder in case he tumbled.

The world righted itself, and after a quick head spin, Luke blinked and found himself feeling alright. In fact, better than alright.

The medbay door slid open, and Ezra rushed to his side. “Luke!” He smiled at Aphra. “Is he about to do it?”

“Sure is, loverboy,” Aphra drawled.

“Alright!” Ezra grinned so brightly that Luke swore he was a lunatic. He lingered close by, his bare arms ready to catch Luke should he trip over his own feet.

Luke blinked over at Ezra again, realizing that he only wore a threadbare undershirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of gray sweatpants. He must have sensed Luke needed him and ran over.

Luke went a half-step away from Aphra, but towards Ezra. He noticed how skinny he had gotten, his well-worn pajama pants loose on his lower legs. The ombré tunic that Aphra gave him, which was a birthday gift from a mere standard month earlier, also bared more of his collarbone and shoulders than he remembered.

He took a full step forward with the opposite foot, easing out the shakiness. He waited a beat, and took another step. Then, another. And another. He felt himself evening out, and he exhaled in relief.

He reached Ezra, who placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder lightly. Luke tipped his head down so it was level with Ezra’s gaze. 

Ezra was searching his face frantically, but his sudden starlit smile was dazzling. “How’s it feel?”

“Good,” Luke murmured, “I think.”

“Great,” Ezra rose to tiptoes, his lips catching on Luke’s cheek before lowering himself. “Let’s get you outta here.”

“Yes,” Aphra said with a dramatic moan, rolling her eyes, “please. You’re both gross.”

Luke’s mouth curved into a smile, and Ezra hid his own in Luke’s neck. Luke reached over, where his bag was packed, and grasped the handle. Ezra took it instead, and encouraged gently, “focus on walking. Come on.”

Ezra slung the bag over his shoulder, Luke tearing his eyes away from Ezra’s lovely, strong, muscled arms.

Keep it together, Skywalker.

Luke focused on his feet and walked towards the door carefully, not moving as quickly as he normally did. Moving like the wind was probably a bad idea.

The medbay door hissed open, and Luke said, “I’ll miss ya, Doc.”

Doctor Aphra snickered. “I’ll miss ya too, farmboy.”

The door closed, and Luke was in the empty hallway. It was early enough in the morning that half of the base remained asleep. Ezra hovered next to him and matched Luke’s slower pace.

As he rounded a corner, he heard a gasp. “Luke!”

Luke whirled around, Leia dashing towards him and stopping short, thinking better of hugging him. She beamed up at him instead. “You’re walking!”

Suddenly, Leia smacked Ezra’s arm with a speed and strength that Luke couldn’t quite believe. Luke stared at Ezra in shock, watching him clutch his bare arm.

“You could’ve come and got me!” Leia hissed at Ezra. “You suck!”

“Thank you,” Ezra said smoothly.

Luke sighed and said to Leia, “I’m fine. I don’t need everyone here.”

“Well,” Leia said, “I’m still following you to your room.”

Luke rolled his eyes, walking with a measured pace. Ezra lingered on his left side, and Leia took his right. They gave him enough room to move, but hovered close enough to catch him.

When they rounded another corner, Han and Chewbacca entered the hallway. They saw Luke, and Han gasped. “Luke!”

Chewbacca yowled joyfully as the duo sped towards him.

“Look at you go!” Han exclaimed.

Luke twinged at the attention, but simply said, “yeah.”

“Chewie,” Han said.

Chewbacca understood, and the two brought up the rear in Luke’s growing support group.

As they rounded a third corner, Sabine was there, and she gasped. “Hey! Look who it is!” She skipped over to Luke and asked, “trying not to fall?”

Luke shot her a look. “Don’t jinx it, please.”

Sabine hung beside Chewbacca, who yowled a greeting at her. Sabine patted his arm, and Luke finally reached his room a moment later.

“Alright,” Luke keyed in the code, “now disperse. You’re embarrassing me.”

He received a round of chuckles, and Leia said, “that’s my job, bro.” She brushed a chunk of hair behind Luke’s ear. “See you later.”

The group split in two, going down opposite hallways. Only Ezra remained, an amused smile stuck to his face.

Luke rolled his eyes and entered their shared bedroom, Ezra trailing behind him. Neither man had been inside the room in weeks, with Ezra only going there to change clothes or retrieve something for Luke.

He shuffled towards the fresher and said, “I’ve been dying to take a shower.”

“Take your time,” Ezra said, opening a closet. He chose a pale blue shirt and black pants for Luke to wear, and placed them in his hands. “Here. That shirt looks cute on you.”

Luke studied the sky hue of the tee. “Does it?”

“Mhm.” Ezra brushed back Luke’s bangs, which needed a trim. “Matches your eyes.”

“What would your family say,” Luke teased, “if they knew you were such a sap?”

Ezra hummed in consideration. Their gazes locked together. “It’s good they won’t ever find out,” he said, “huh?”

Luke’s lips curved into a half-smile. “Right.”

Ezra pitched forward and kissed the corner of Luke’s mouth, where his lips had upturned. Luke barely felt the brush before it was gone, his eyes widening once the movement registered. Ezra snort-laughed and murmured, “go shower.”

Luke watched Ezra withdraw and flop dramatically on the bed, stifling a laugh as the fresher door closed behind him.

————

Leia glanced at the work schedule on her datapad, blinking incredulously at what had to be a clerical error.

She had a week off. Her schedule was clear for an entire week! Mon had given her a blessing.

And it was time she seized her chance!

Before she could ask questions or second guess herself, she dipped into the Force and sought out Han. It was easier to sense other Force users like Luke and Ezra and Kanan, but Leia was now skilled enough to track non-Force sensitives.

To her surprise, Han wasn’t in the flight hanger as usual. She followed him anyway, sniffing him out through the Force.

Leia entered the mess hall and found Han using an entire table as a workbench. Since it wasn’t a meal time, Leia let the misdemeanor slide.

The guts of the Falcon’s motivator were splayed out across the table, and Han struggled to fit the puzzle pieces together again.

Leia sat across from him, and Han was glad for the distraction. “Hey, sweetheart.” He glanced at her datapad. “What’s up?”

Leia showed him her work schedule, and his eyes narrowed at the empty week coming up in a few days.

Han’s gaze slid up to hers, and Leia said, “let’s do this, flyboy.”

Han’s mouth quirked upwards, his hazel eyes shining brightly. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to say those words to me, Princess.”

“So you’ll do it?” Leia asked happily.

Han grinned his cocksure grin. “Yeah. Soon as I fix this piece of junk.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Leia said lightly.

Han blinked at that. “You’ve been...happier, lately. Is something goin’ on?”

“Besides our upcoming elopement?”

“Right.”

“Um,” Leia set down the datapad, her fingernails tapping against the table, “well...I guess.”

Han searched her face. “Should I start guessing, or will you tell me?”

“Right. Um,” Leia blurted, “Luke just found out more about our parents, and so that was something that happened.”

Han’s brows climbed high. “Should I be worried for you, sweetheart?”

“No,” Leia shook her head decisively, “no, you shouldn’t be. It’s fine. You know how Luke is. He gets too curious. I don’t have that impulse. I still wanted to know some things, though.”

“Okay,” Han said warily, “I think you need to talk through this. If not with me, then with Luke.”

“We already talked,” Leia placated. “It’s fine.”

Han sighed deeply. “If you say so.” He smiled softly. “This is a good thing. Right?”

“That’s what I decided it is,” Leia replied, “yes.”

“Alright.” Han studied the gutted motivator and scratched his head. “Think Luke would wanna help me in place of Chewie?”

Leia shook her head and said amusedly, “not a chance. Give him a break. He walked today. And I’ll wager he’s making out with Ezra.”

Han held out his hand, opening his palm so it faced up. “How much will you wager, my soon-to-be bride?”

Leia snorted and stood from the table. She held her datapad in her arms and said, “see you later, hotshot.”

————

Ezra brushed away blonde locks from Luke’s shoulders, letting them begin their feathery descent into the wastebasket. He plucked away any stray hairs stuck to his tee and twirled them inside the trash. He smoothed back the natural waves dusting Luke’s jawline, his thumb remaining to stroke the soft skin there. A little smile lingered on Luke’s face as Ezra swiped away his evened bangs, the ends now stopping mid-brow rather than hanging over his eyes.

Ezra set down the scissors on the nightstand and said, “much better. Wanna see?”

Luke hummed, and Ezra handed him a small mirror. He examined himself for a few beats.

“Yeah,” Luke said lightly, “it’s better, thank you.”

He set the mirror down and unceremoniously flopped onto the bed. Ezra chuckled at the plopping sound Luke’s body made and laid beside him smoothly.

“You’ve been different lately,” Ezra murmured, staring at the ceiling lights.

Luke tilted his head, one cheek pressed into the pillow. His brows furrowed as his mind wandered. “Is it a good different, or a bad different?” 

“A good different,” Ezra said, turning his head to the side too. “Definitely a good different.”

“Okay…how am I different?”

“You just seem,” Ezra searched for the words, roving over Luke’s face, “more in tune with yourself.”

Luke snorted. “I can barely even walk. Or bend my waist because of scars. That’s the opposite of in tune, Ez.”

“Not like that,” Ezra rolled his eyes, “I mean your aura. You may be discombobulated on the outside, but on the inside,” Ezra concluded, “you seem a bit more at peace with yourself. That’s all.”

Luke faced the ceiling abruptly. He said measuredly, “Artoo is my mother’s droid. Did you know that?”

Ezra remained silent, his breath hitching.

“I didn’t either,” Luke said. “Artoo told me everything he knew about my parents. This was on the day you hauled Ghost cargo to the space station. The experience was...enlightening.”

Ezra exhaled shallowly, unsure how to react. “Is that so?”

Luke hummed. “I suppose that is the difference you noticed.”

Ezra narrowed his eyes, dipping into the Force. He thought that perhaps he was incorrect on the extra brightness in Luke’s Force signature based on the topic of discussion, but he was indeed right. The mention of Luke’s parentage used to bring him conflict, but those days seemed to be over. Where there was once conflict, there is only clarity.

“Knowing and accepting the past,” Ezra said sagely, “helps you move forward and become the person you were meant to be.”

Luke blinked over at Ezra, his cheek resting against the pillow. “Wow,” he said, “look at you, being all wise and Jedi-like.”

“That’s me,” Ezra said softly, “a wise Jedi.”

Fingers brushed over Ezra’s hand. Ezra opened his palm without hesitation, Luke’s fingers slipping into the clasp. Luke’s gaze suddenly dashed lower, but snapped back up a few beats later.

“You should wear more of these shirts, Ez,” Luke suggested. “They work for you.”

Ezra studied his sleeveless shirt and realized how Luke was affected by it. He didn’t let it show in his expression, but it was there in his words. Luke had been more open and honest in regards to his feelings, and said whatever he wanted as of late. Due to this, Ezra could never control his blushes. Heat rushed from his neck to his cheeks. “Are you gonna take a pair of scissors to my shirts?”

Luke hummed in consideration. “Maybe when you’re asleep.”

Ezra widened his eyes at Luke. “I’m not sleeping now. Thanks for that.”

Luke simply laughed.

————

Leia spent the next days hiding her upcoming nuptials from Luke. It was difficult, but now that arrangements had been made, it was time to let the secret out.

She honed in on Luke’s shining Force signature, gleaming with the power of a star gone supernova. Luke had his stitches removed by Doctor Aphra that morning, so he was in a stellar mood.

Leia found him repairing modifications to his X-wing that he never finished. Ace Squadron worked on their own starships, content to have their Commander back in spirit. Luke was not ready to fly more missions.

Leia made herself known, crossing her datapad over her chest. Luke turned around and took one step down from his small ladder, wearing the latest navy blue jumpsuit that pilots were encouraged to wear. It was loose around his form, but made him look more attractive, somehow. 

Leia wasn’t blind to the fact that Luke was quite beautiful, a softer dashing than Han’s classic rugged handsomeness.

Artoo whirred at his feet, and Luke handed him a socket wrench. Artoo extended his claw and held it without a feisty remark.

“Hey,” Luke said, engine oil smears on his jawline, “what’s up?”

Leia ensured Ace Squadron was engrossed in their tasks and couldn’t hear them.

The glance worried Luke, his easy smile falling to a thin line. He didn’t express concern, however, and waited patiently.

Leia beamed. “After a few days of planning and careful consideration,” she showed Luke the schedule on her datapad, “Han and I are eloping the day after tomorrow.”

Luke’s mouth fell open. “What?” He asked flatly.

“Eloping,” Leia said joyfully. “We’re eloping on Naboo.”

After Luke got over his shock, he grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Really?”

Leia nodded, and Luke gave her a big hug. Leia laughed as Luke swayed them side-to-side.

“This is gonna be so awesome!” Luke exclaimed.

Leia giggled. “I hope so!”

Luke pulled back, his entire being exuding such brightness it was a wonder Leia didn’t go blind. “Tell me the plan,” he said eagerly. “Who’s coming?”

“Well,” Leia said, flicking off the datapad, “you and Ezra, obviously. Chewie. The droids.”

“The Ghost?”

“Mon sent away Kanan, Hera, and Zeb this morning.”

Luke’s brow furrowed. “Sabine stayed?”

Leia smiled conspiratorially. “She’s coming with Aphra.”

“What?!” Luke exclaimed. “Holy kriff. Does Ezra know?”

“He’ll figure it out when we all board the Falcon,” Leia said, stifling a laugh.

“You can’t help yourself,” Luke asked amusedly, “can you?”

“Nope! It’s not a wedding without drama!”

The twins chuckled, probably looking like lunatics to anyone who walked by or cast a glance in their direction.

“What else?” Luke asked. “Who’s officiating?”

“Queen Soruna,” Leia said gleefully.

“Of course you’d get a Queen to marry you,” Luke said, shaking his head.

“I also have the Lake Country house ready for a short honeymoon,” Leia said, “and we’re leaving for Naboo tomorrow.”

“I’m assuming you bought me something to wear, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Leia said cheekily, “Ezra’s gonna love it on the floor of your room.”

Luke facepalmed, and Leia laughed at a rising blush.

“Okay,” Luke huffed, “go away now.”

Leia cackled as she left the ship hanger.

————

The knocking on the locked door was so loud Ezra wanted to punch through it.

Could he take random naps during the day in peace? Guess not.

There was more fevered knocking, then a familiar voice. “Honestly, Ezra?! Could you be more depressing?”

Ezra made a sour face and forced himself up. He answered the door in Luke’s sweatpants, a sleeveless shirt, and his green kyber crystal necklace.

He crossed his arms and pouted at Sabine. “What the Corellian hells do you want, annoying sister?”

“Aw,” Sabine cooed, “you don’t know yet.”

“Know what?” Ezra asked tiredly.

“Ooh,” Sabine rocked back and forth on her feet, “Luke hasn’t been to see you yet. I see.”

Ezra said warily, “if you don’t cut to the chase soon, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Yeesh,” Sabine held up her hands, “someone’s in a grumpy mood.”

A realization hit Ezra. “How are you even here today? The Ghost left base.”

Sabine beamed. “Because I’m going to the wedding, silly!”

“Huh?”

“You know,” Sabine delighted in Ezra’s lack of knowledge, “Han and Leia’s elopement? That wedding? Yeah, I’m coming to that tomorrow.”

Ezra was suddenly very awake. 

A brush through the Force indicated that Luke himself was coming towards the room.

Ezra stuck his head out the door and yelled, “LUKE!”

Sabine cackled as Luke jogged, brows furrowed at Ezra once he stood near him. “Why are you raising your voice? What?”

“There’s gonna be,” Ezra splayed out his hands, “a wedding tomorrow?!”

“The day after tomorrow, actually,” Luke corrected. “What’s the problem?”

“Nothing.” Ezra ran a hand over his bed head. “That’s great! Yeah.”

Luke glanced over at Sabine. The two had a silent conversation that Ezra couldn’t even begin to decipher. And Sabine was practically his sister! He should be able to understand!

Sabine shook her head at a nonverbal question, and Luke smirked. He swept it away before Ezra could demand answers, and said, “see you on the Falcon, Sabine.”

“Yeah,” Sabine said, inclining her head in a nod. She dismissed herself, and Luke absently fixed Ezra’s messy hair.

Ezra truly drank in Luke’s appearance for the first time, and all of his thoughts ceased.

Ezra had seen Ace Squadron sporting the same navy blue jumpsuit around base. It was made entirely for mechanics, a job that pilots also adopted as owners of their X-wings. The material looked infinitely comfortable and prevented engine oil stains from sticking. This was Luke’s chance to wear the new design, and Ezra would swear up and down in any god’s name that Luke lended the jumpsuit an air of regality that he couldn’t quite explain. Ezra would fall to his knees for this man, this man who glowed in the Force and had oil smears across his suntanned face. 

Before Ezra knew what he was doing, he licked his thumb and swiped it across Luke’s jawline. He rubbed away the grease until it disappeared on his thumb pad, Luke’s freckled skin at its full luminescence once again. 

Ezra realized what he just did and stepped back inside the room, blushing and clasping his hands behind his back. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, “you had a stain on your face.”

“Thanks,” Luke said breezily, brushing inside their bedroom, allowing the door to lock them in.

Ezra glanced down shyly. He never understood how Luke did this to him!

“So,” Ezra grasped for words, “an elopement, huh?”

“Yeah,” Luke said joyfully, “on Naboo. We leave on the Falcon in the morning. The Queen is going to officiate the day after.” Luke unzipped the front of his jumpsuit, the japor snippet Ezra made for him dangling from his shirt collar alongside pilot’s tags.

“Just the Falcon crew, then?” Ezra asked.

“For the most part.”

His sudden appearance a breath away from Ezra had him gulping. Ezra looked up into Luke’s gaze hesitantly. The room was partially darkened, casting shadows about Luke’s skin. He glowed like moonlight, so much so that Ezra was reminded of Lothal’s twin moons.

Luke grasped the side of Ezra’s waistband and snapped it. “These are mine.”

Ezra prayed that his blush was hidden in the shadows. “Sorry.” He grinned impulsively. “Actually, I’m not sorry.”

“Good,” Luke said. “Do you wear my clothes often?”

“When you’re not around,” Ezra murmured, “sometimes.”

Heat buffeted between them, the Force reacting in a cataclysm. It formed and bent and broke and dissipated in a sudden volley of power. Neither man acknowledged it, allowing the heat to convert into cool calm air. 

Desire was a trap. Not always, but in this situation, it would do them no favors.

‘Control,’ Ezra thought. ‘Control was everything.’

Luke’s fingers slipped away from the waistband, and his lips caught Ezra’s scarred cheek. It warmed Ezra just the same, and Luke slipped into the fresher to wash up.

Ezra hadn’t felt a desire like that between them in weeks. They hadn’t made love since Lothal! Since before Luke was shot, and nearly taken from Ezra too soon!

But the return of their natural heat was a wonderful sign. A truly wonderful sign. Ezra knew not to push for intimacy with Luke. He knew he had to be patient with him. Now that Luke was healing, though, Ezra knew the inevitability of what would happen.

He couldn’t wait.

————

Han plopped into the pilot’s chair after convincing Chewie to watch the back area of the Falcon. Leia was in Chewbacca’s chair, staring out at the view of the base. The hanger doors were open, sunlight spilling onto the walkway. Leia was smiling into it, and Han examined her profile.

“Ready to be my copilot?” Han drawled.

Leia laughed brightly when she looked at him. “I wish Luke could hear you say that. Oh my word!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Is everyone here yet?” 

“Sabine and Aphra just boarded. They’re in the booth with Chewie.”

Leia giggled at the thought of a gargantuan Wookiee coming between them. “That must be awkward.”

Her spine straightened as she recognized Luke’s Force signature ascend the ramp. His brightness was joined by a wave of water, which could only be Ezra.

“They’re here,” Leia said.

“Okay, my voodoo queen.”

Leia upturned her nose at him.

Luke entered the cockpit, and did a double take. He grinned at Han. “Is Leia your copilot?”

Han made a fist, and Luke bumped it.

Leia facepalmed.

————

Ezra stared at Aphra and Sabine. He noted the lack of personal space between their bodies as they sat at the booth. He noted how Sabine shrunk a little under the weight of his gaze. He noted how Aphra was silent as he assessed the situation, and how she did not cower in the slightest.

Ezra dropped into the seat across from them, observing this new couple critically.

Finally, he said to Aphra, “Sabine is a sister to me. Don’t fuck this up.”

Sabine gaped, unsure which person she should look at, or what she could possibly say to lighten the situation.

Even Aphra couldn’t find a quip. She read the seriousness of Ezra’s threat and nodded silently.

Ezra abruptly rose and went inside the cockpit. His brow raised upon seeing Leia in the copilot’s chair, but he didn’t remark on it. He plopped behind Leia, since Luke had taken the chair behind Han.

Luke swiveled in his direction and mouthed, ‘okay with them?’

Ezra shrugged.

————

Leia pulled back the changing curtain wearing her dress, making sure everything fit before the ceremony tomorrow. She had dragged Luke inside her room, wanting to uphold a tradition where she be without Han the night before the wedding. The only person she trusted at her side in this situation was Luke. That left the rest of their guests to do whatever they wanted.

Leia wouldn’t be surprised if Luke found them all at the palace bar when he went to collect Ezra.

Her brother looked up as she appeared, and he blinked.

“Wow,” he said.

Leia spun in the pure white dress, her train of pearls holding fast to the lace fabric. She placed hands on her hips, the dress gathered in to show off her shape. She pretended to wave in the fashion of Queen Soruna, her silk gloves shining in the light. She burst out laughing.

“What do you think?” Leia asked.

“How much did this dress cost?” Luke asked suspiciously.

Leia pouted. “That’s where your thought process went?”

“A lot,” Luke supplied. “That means it cost a lot. Okay. I’ll give you that.”

Leia smiled innocently. 

Luke said, “you look great, as usual.”

“Wait until you see the veil,” Leia said with a giggle. “But you’ll see that tomorrow.”

“Well,” Luke shrugged, “what are you gonna do on your last night as an unmarried woman?”

“Watch romance holofilms with you,” Leia smirked, “of course.”

Luke pulled a disgusted face.

“You watch soap operas!” Leia exclaimed defensively. “It’s not that different.”

Luke sighed deeply, but acquiesced, “fine, I’ll do it. As a last hurrah.”

“Yay!” Leia clapped. “I’ll change back.”

A moment later, she returned in regular clothes and forced him onto the couch. She played her favorite romance holo film, and Luke focused his willpower on trying not to gag.

————

“Shit,” Han said alarmedly, “Luke sees us!”

“Shit,” Ezra said dully.

“Shit,” Sabine sighed.

Aphra threw back another shot. “Drink it all now.”

When Luke was within earshot, the four of them sent him apologetic glances.

Luke breezed past them and sat on Han’s opposite side. He signaled the bartender and asked numbly, “how much Corellian whiskey do you have left?”

“Half of the bottle, sir,” the man said.

“I’ll take that,” Luke said, fingers outstretched over the bar counter.

The bartender looked at him, blinked twice, and shrugged. He brought the entire bottle out from under the counter and set it in front of Luke.

In exchange, Luke handed him a credit stick and said, “thank you.”

Luke proceeded to grip the bottle neck and take a long swig. After a long few gulps, he set it down almost empty. 

“Luke,” Ezra asked concernedly, “are you okay?”

“Yup,” Luke chirped. “Yup.”

He grasped the bottle and didn’t stop drinking until he finished it. The bartender decided it was best to stay out of it.

The empty bottle clattered against the bar counter, and Luke said to Han, “romance holo film.”

“Ohhh,” Han said, leaning back in understanding. “You poor man.”

“It’s up to you now,” Luke clapped Han’s shoulder. “Good luck, kid.”

Before Han could retort, Luke slipped off the barstool. 

Without even looking in his direction, Luke said, “come on, Ezra.”

————

The ceremony may be bare bones, but Leia’s wedding dress was so gallant that it was meant for millions to capture on holos.

She knew everything was in place. The ceremony was taking place in one of the smaller halls in the palace. Queen Soruna was surely there in her royal splendor. Han was waiting in a suit with Chewbacca and the droids. Sabine and Aphra and Ezra were probably there too, dressed accordingly in black and white. Only the twins remained unaccounted for now.

Leia surveyed herself in the mirror. Her dress was sewn with pearls on the train and bodice, ornamental silk and lace completing her skirts. Her veil was matching lace, a string of pearls crowning her forehead to symbolize her status. White silk gloves and a diamond necklace brought an air of decadence to her look, highlighting the porcelain shade of her skin. Blush powder brought a light pinkness to her cheeks, and mascara brought out the chocolate pallor to her eyes and hair. Her hair was curled in loose rings, trickling down like a circular staircase, stopping at the small of her back. She chose not to tie it back, knowing Han preferred seeing her hair long. Metallic nail polish and simple white ballet shoes completed the look, as well as a swipe of soft pink lip gloss.

“By the stars,” Luke said incredulously, his reflection in the corner of her mirror, “is this my sister, or a goddess?”

Leia smiled at the flattery, turning to face Luke. He was wearing the pearly white dress shirt that Leia picked for him, and his black slacks enhanced his legs just right. His black suit jacket was buttoned, and at her request, he forewent a tie. Leia was correct in her calculations that he would be as luminescent as she when he guided her towards Han.

“I’m glad you appreciate the hours of effort,” Leia said smoothly. 

“I can’t wait to see Han’s face,” Luke said with a grin. “I wish I brought a holo recorder.”

“We’ll always have the memories,” Leia said melodiously.

Luke held out his hand. “Come on. They’re waiting.”

Leia glided towards Luke, slipping her gloved hand in his. He opened the door and lead her into the hallway. Her flats clacked against the tile, Luke’s shined shoes creating a rhythm alongside her.

“Any butterflies?”

Leia shook her head.

“Fantastic,” Luke said. “I’m not very good at reassuring people.”

They reached the doors into the grand hall. Leia grasped the single Nubian rose she had chosen, the petals an ice blue to symbolize undying love.

Luke glanced down at Leia as she pulled the veil over her head. “Ready?”

Leia nodded, and she linked elbows with Luke.

He opened the double doors, an echo resounding in the hall. 

Han, Chewbacca, Threepio, Artoo, Ezra, Sabine, Aphra, and Queen Soruna turned.

Leia made sure to memorize everyone’s shocked face as her brother guided her forward. All eyes were on her, with Ezra glancing at Luke in appreciation as well.

Han was resplendent in a standard suit, and she could tell by his shining eyes that he wanted to swoon. There was no cockiness to his smile, only wonderment.

Leia ensnared him quite efficiently. So effectively, in fact, that Han was completely caught off guard. It was rare to see Han this way.

Queen Soruna shared a smirk with Leia. She glanced at Luke, slipped her arm away, and stood across from Han. Luke took his place next to her, Chewie yowling a soft compliment to Leia from his place next to Han. Leia smiled and held fast to the rose in her hands.

Han slowly unveiled her, and Leia’s smile widened. She looked up at Han through her lashes, and he mouthed, ‘hey, princess.’

Leia mouthed back, ‘hey, pirate.’

Queen Soruna smiled demurely at the couple and began the ceremony.

————

Ezra was compromised. Again. 

Why did he pick such a gorgeous boyfriend? 

Leia and Han were a picture as they exchanged rings. Sabine and Aphra watched happily, Threepio and Artoo recording the proceedings.

But Luke would always be Ezra’s sun and moon and stars. He was utterly beautiful beside Leia, but he, too, was paying complete attention to the ceremony.

Luke must know Ezra was watching him, palms on his chin, refraining from a teenage sigh. He did nothing, however, which was all well and proper.

“...and now, you both may kiss,” Queen Soruna said.

Ezra snapped back to attention, and clapped loudly alongside everyone else. Leia went to her tiptoes, and Han leaned down to kiss Leia with a decency Ezra wasn’t expecting. If anything, he thought they would make out in front of everyone for a very long time until someone had to nudge them apart.

They both turned towards their small audience, their hands intertwined. As they stepped forward, Leia suddenly went in his direction.

The blue Nubian rose in her hand was tucked into Ezra’s suit jacket. Leia patted it in place and leaned towards his ear.

Leia whispered, “you and Luke are next. Got it?”

Ezra thought about the vision Luke had at the Lothal Temple, and smiled.

“It would be my pleasure,” Ezra murmured honestly.

Leia beamed. “I knew I liked you.”

She backpedaled towards Han, their hands chaining them together. Leia and Han walked out of the grand hall to applause, and she blew them a kiss before the doors closed.

Luke was suddenly beside Ezra. “What did she say?”

Ezra smiled down at the rose in his jacket. He heard from Queen Soruna that it symbolized undying love.

“Oh,” he teased, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

————

Luke raised a fork to his glass. Several pairs of eyes watched as he rose from the circular dinner table.

He said, “my sister said she wanted a speech, so,” he shrugged, “here it goes.” Luke cleared his throat. “I think I knew from the beginning that Leia and Han would end up together. As Han likes to say, it was love at first fight.”

There was soft chuckles, since at one point, all of them witnessed a trademark Han and Leia fight.

“I didn’t figure it out how obvious it was, though,” Luke said, “until about two years after they met. Han did something reckless, as he’s wont to do,” Han raised his glass and grinned, “and Leia, as usual, was pissed.” Leia nodded and threw up her hands. “Eventually, they were yelling,” Luke paused for emphasis, “literally one inch from each other’s faces. Kissing distance, I would say.”

There were more stifled laughs.

“And I saw them fighting,” Luke continued, “and I was like,” he threw up his hand dramatically, “‘you’re both idiots!’ I wanted to shove them both together, I swear. But,” Luke shrugged, “these two somehow figured it out. That still marks the moment when I knew,” he raised his glass, “that I was going to tell this story at their wedding.” 

There was a pause for laughs. 

“To Leia and Han,” Luke toasted.

The toast was repeated, and glasses were clinked as Luke sat back down.

————

“-and that’s Luke and Leia’s mother,” Sabine said to Aphra, regarding a painting of Padmé Amidala in her Senatorial garb.

Aphra’s head tilted up, and Leia caught them in her peripherals. She was waiting for Han outside the dining hall, Queen Soruna boxing him into a quick conversation.

“Whoa,” Aphra’s voice echoed, “the resemblance is uncanny.”

“Yeah,” Sabine smiled at her, “they sure aren’t lacking in the looks department.”

Aphra snorted. “Got that right.”

They looked at each other for a beat, and Leia blinked in surprise. Aphra was quite tame today, and she knew that Sabine was the reason.

Ah, young love.

Han slipped his hand into her silk glove, and Leia nudged her head in their direction. “Those two seem smitten.”

Han observed the two women incredulously. “I never saw that one coming.”

“Me neither,” Leia admitted. “Now are we gonna consummate this marriage or what?”

Han burst out laughing. “You’re such a sweet talker, princess.”

“I know.”

————

All it took was a kiss. A chaste press of lips. Luke’s way of saying good night to Ezra. 

But an animal magnetism was present underneath the surface. A layer of want being suppressed.

Luke’s suit jacket fell away from his shoulders, and he folded it on the loveseat to the side of the bedroom. There was a tension in the air, and Ezra would be a fool not to break it.

He slipped in front of Luke, leaning up and brushing the underside of Luke’s chin. He held his fingers there, a glint in Luke’s gaze.

Ezra brushed his lips against Luke’s. He reacted after a beat, nudging their noses together and closing his eyes. Luke tipped his chin down and kissed Ezra back, his intent becoming clear.

The layer in Luke’s mind was stripped away, dissolved until nothing was stopping him. Luke twined an arm around Ezra’s lower back and guided him towards the bed.

Ezra nudged away so he could cup Luke’s face. Luke allowed the adjustment and sank back into his embrace for a moment, Ezra feeling the foot of the bed touch the back of his legs.

At the soft sound, Luke withdrew again, his hands grasping Ezra’s hips. The Force was a growing flurry of activity around them, and heat was building between their bodies.

This time, it was the good kind.

Ezra brought his hands down to Luke’s shoulder, wondering why he paused. He glanced down to see Luke’s fingers toying with Ezra’s dress shirt button, and he had his answer.

Ezra stood on his tiptoes so they could be level with one another. He batted his lashes upon seeing a dark pigment to Luke’s eyes, shadows playing about the room. The night sky cast starlight through the window, enough to brighten Luke’s moonlit skin.

Ezra tossed his arms around Luke’s shoulders, swaying a little as he righted his grip around Luke’s neck.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Ezra breathed. He nudged their noses together for emphasis. “Please.”

Luke skirted his finger up Ezra’s shirt, and Ezra gaped as it was unbuttoned with the Force.

Ezra blinked at Luke incredulously, laughing into Luke’s mouth. “Oh, I love you.”

Luke turned his lips away. He spoke into Ezra’s jaw, “I’ve missed you like this, Ez.”

Without further ado, Ezra tipped back onto the bed, chuckling as the Force broke his fall. His shirt hung open, and Luke sat on his legs.

Before Luke could unhook his belt, Ezra placed a hand over his. Luke’s gaze glimmered as he looked down, and Ezra didn’t miss how they raked across his bare chest first.

“Are you sure?” Ezra murmured concernedly. “Your scars…”

Luke smiled, and hiked up his own dress shirt to reveal his stomach. His white scar from the X-wing crash was along his abdomen, and his new scar seemed to be on the same path to recovery. Days had passed since Luke was sewn up properly on his stomach, and the thin red line was becoming an off-white color. The same was surely happening on his back, where the other scar poked a hole through his body.

Ezra’s hand twitched, and Luke allowed him to brush his fingers along the scar. His expression showed no sign of pain or discomfort.

“I’m fine,” Luke said softly. “Promise.”

“The second you’re not,” Ezra left the sentence unfinished.

“I know, babe,” Luke murmured. “Are you sure too?”

“One hundred and ten percent,” Ezra quipped with a wink. “I fully expect to be ravished.”

Luke snorted and unhooked Ezra’s belt. With a purposeful tug, it loosened his pants and fell to the floor. Luke started in on his own shirt buttons, but Ezra held up a finger. Luke stilled confusedly, and Ezra dragged his fingers upwards. The Force unbuttoned Luke’s shirt, and Ezra snort-laughed. 

Luke admitted, “okay, I can see why you found that hot.”

Ezra smiled innocently, and Luke’s shirt slipped down his shoulders, tipping over the bed and pooling on the floor.

Luke leaned back down to kiss him, and Ezra grinned. “C’mere.”

————

Leia rarely woke up with a smile on her face. Her responsibilities and the constant stress of running a base made sure she dreaded every day she had to face her tasks.

This morning, she woke up and realized she was on vacation. She was in the royal palace at Naboo. And she got married yesterday!

Leia knew the day would come when her newlywed syndrome wore off, but she was going to enjoy the feeling while it lasted.

As a General, it was easy to forget what drew Leia to Han in the first place. She always felt like such a bore, getting in the way of people’s fun.

But Leia couldn’t deny how deeply she still loved Han. He stayed with her through the hardest decade of her life. He held fast and true, and that was everything to her.

Leia sat up in bed, dangling to grasp her nightgown. She had left her suitcase open, and she was glad for the foresight. 

White silk caught on her fingers, and she lifted up the dress. She tossed it over her head and adjusted the thin straps to her shoulders. The fabric fell to her knees, and she glanced over at Han.

Something made her want to stay. Usually, she preferred to hop out of bed and get an early start on her day. But there was no need for that, so she slid underneath the covers and rolled on her side. She allowed her hair to fall in natural tresses down her shoulders.

Han’s nose twitched, and his lashes fluttered. He must have sensed her rustle, and cast an arm around her side.

“Not gettin’ up?” He murmured, eyes remaining closed.

“No,” Leia replied.

Han cracked open one eye. “That so?”

“Yes. I’m quite scandalous.”

Han smirked. His hand nudged her side, and Leia scooted closer to him. He opened his other eye and brushed their noses together.

“Good morning, wife,” Han said.

“Good morning, pirate husband,” Leia said sweetly.

Han allowed the joke without having a mock temper. “We have three hours. Now what?”

Leia arched an eyebrow pointedly.

Han grinned. “I love you.”

“I know,” Leia said.

————

Ezra was told by Luke that he was beautiful a few times now. He was told before a different celebration on Naboo, after Luke and the Ghost crew successfully retrieved stolen cargo ships. He was told when Luke saw a holo of a very sweaty Ezra that Sabine captured. He was told whenever he least expected it, after a mission or in the mornings or when they kissed goodnight.

But this was the first time Ezra Bridger truly felt beautiful.

It was as easy as flipping a switch in Ezra’s mind. A switch he didn’t know existed.

Ezra was tired of hating himself. He was tired of beating himself up over the past. Everything that happened with his family couldn’t be changed. He had learned and grown as a person on his own in the past year. He learned how to stand tall, and trust in himself, and believe he could be good again. The shadows that once plagued Ezra’s aura, his brushes with the Dark, had been nearly extinguished by the Light.

Luke made Ezra a better person than he thought he could be. Ezra thought he was destined to live out his days atoning for his mistakes. But Luke saw the Force for what it was: a spectrum of gray. He may have been taught it was simple, but Luke adjusted his teachings accordingly upon meeting Ezra. He made Luke realize that Jedi could be gray and good. And Luke made Ezra believe that he could be even better. That he was beautiful, and worth looking at, and worth loving.

Ezra’s Light spilled out onto the bed, his aura falling between them and closing up crevices. Luke’s own light shone just as brightly, even as he slept in Ezra’s arms.

Ezra enjoyed the swell of emotion he always felt the morning after. When they were parted in such an intimate way for too long, Ezra felt as if a piece of himself were missing, unable to be fulfilled. But the swell of intense feelings meant he was whole again.

He tipped his head down and placed an impulsive kiss to Luke’s head, which was peacefully resting on his chest. Luke was curled up on his uninjured side, an arm tossed over Ezra’s stomach, his fingers splayed across Ezra’s ribcage. Luke had wanted him as close as possible, and as many times as he could manage. He was so tired, even, that he had foregone his usual boxers and shirt.

Ezra decided to skirt the arm pinned underneath Luke. Ezra dragged his fingers along Luke’s back, minding the scar at the dip of his spine. 

Luke’s nose scrunched, and Ezra drew a heart on his back. Luke inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Ezra dragged his finger up Luke’s spine, and he made a little noise at the back of his throat as he shivered.

The Force sang, and Luke’s lashes fluttered open.

Ezra placed another kiss on Luke’s head, then he allowed Luke to tip his head up. Luke’s cheek was smashed above Ezra’s wild heartbeat, and his salient eyes were not yet at their full awareness.

Luke’s fingers moved from Ezra’s ribcage, settling on tracing the lines of his abdomen instead. Ezra laughed into the Force, knowing how much Luke enjoyed his body.

There was a roughness to Luke’s rich and soft tone. “Good morning, babe.”

“It is,” Ezra murmured, “isn’t it?”

Luke’s lips curved into a smile. “Oh, you sap.”

“That’s me,” Ezra said proudly, “your Lothalian sap.”

Luke hummed. His fingertips slid up Ezra’s body, and it took all of his willpower not to shiver. Luke placed his palm flat on Ezra’s chest, his ear pressed over Ezra’s heart. His long blonde lashes flickered down for a moment, and Ezra waited intently as Luke peered into the Force.

“You,” Luke breathed, “you’re shining so bright. Brighter than ever.”

“Gee,” Ezra said dryly, “I hadn’t noticed.” He teased, “the result of an exceptional lay.”

Luke moved his hand to smack Ezra’s side, and he chuckled shortly.

“No,” Luke pushed himself up until he hovered over Ezra, using his elbows as leverage, “this is something else. Something that runs deep into your core.”

“Please,” Ezra breathed, “keep talking dirty to me.”

In an unforeseen trajectory, Luke kissed Ezra so deeply that it was a wonder he had a mind to think coherently.

But that was what Luke was counting on. Damn him. Ezra loves him so very much.

As Ezra regained his basic senses, lashes fluttering open, Luke said, “enough jokes. Whatever this is,” their eyes met, “I love it.”

Ezra grinned lazily. “Can you kiss me like that again?”

Luke smiled and captured Ezra’s lips in his.

————

Han hesitated handing over the keys to the Falcon. It was time to honeymoon in the Lake Country, but they had to travel by Queen Soruna’s boat. He would have to leave the Falcon behind, and allow it to be flown back to base with the wedding guests.

He trusted Luke and Chewie implicitly. But the Falcon was a part of Han’s soul. He would always hesitate.

Luke noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. He held out his palm patiently.

“Not a scratch,” Han said seriously, the keys clutched in his palm.

“Han,” Luke said gently, “it’ll be safer in my hands than it ever was in your own.”

Han gaped, but shut his mouth before his temper could rise. He dropped the keys in Luke’s palm.

He pointed a finger in Luke’s face. “That’s,” he paused, and admitted, “a damn good point, Luke.”

Luke bit his lip to stifle a laugh. He closed his palm, the keys in them. He clapped Han’s shoulder with the opposite hand and said, “be kind to Leia. Let her be happy.”

Han nodded. “I know that sure as hell won’t last. You got it.”

Ezra appeared behind Luke, glancing at the keys in his palm. “Everyone’s inside,” he reported. “Chewie’s flying. He called dibs.”

Luke shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Ezra ascended the Falcon ramp, and Leia broke away from Queen Soruna. Luke nearly dropped the keys as she hugged him tightly, minding his scars.

“Make sure Mon and Ackbar don’t ruin too much,” Leia said into Luke’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

Luke nodded in agreement, and Leia grasped Han’s hand. 

“I’ll see ya,” Han said, nudging his head.

Luke said his goodbye, watching the new couple meet with Queen Soruna. A transport was ready to take them to the docks, where a boat awaited them.

Luke turned around and ascended the Falcon ramp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
